


His Own Path

by Musichetta (Tial)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cows, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, Human Cows, Implied Bestiality, Incest, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Master/Pet, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Stockholm Syndrome, basically all the fucked up shit tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tial/pseuds/Musichetta
Summary: “I trust he has behaved himself after the last incident” Genji politely inquired as he walked alongside the cowboy towards the largest barn on McCree’s farm.McCree chuckled, “Yeah, think the poor thing needed a little more attention, I‘ve been careful to ensure he gets it from now on.”The cyborg had no doubt he did as he saw the dark look that entered the older man’s eyes at the mention of Hanzo’s attempted escape. Genji had remembered the letter he had received, asking for a slight change within their agreed rules for Hanzo’s training. Ever since, he had been curious to discover just what his older brother had received as his punishment.





	His Own Path

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS  
> DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE TAGS
> 
> But anyway for those who supported me in writing this yall are filthy enablers but I love you guys even though you encourage me to sin (you know who you are)
> 
> This is completely unbetaed, I wrote this in like 2 hours, I have not written in a billion years, I have never written for this fandom and I have never written smut so lets do this shit!

It was always an unusual experience, visiting the American countryside. Naturally, it was unlike the many sprawling cityscapes Genji had visited within his time with Overwatch or Blackwatch - yet, it was also a completely different world to the more modest villages of Hanamura or Nepal. Though despite the great change from his norm, he did enjoy his monthly visits to meet with his old friend and brother. 

It had been a surprise when McCree had declared his intentions to retire from Overwatch to live a more peaceful life reminiscent of the home he foolishly left behind in his youth. Though maybe it shouldn’t have come as a surprise. After all, the recall had been over 10 years ago. They had all but destroyed Talon, fought their chaos with order and had won. Despite the lack of help from his brother. 

Though McCree had always been there for him, more of a brother than Hanzo had ever been. He was more than happy to assist Genji in teaching his brother important skills such as loyalty and knowing his place. Over the months, the cyborg had been amazed by the change he had seen in the former archer and he never ceased to be grateful to have friends such as McCree who were there to help him with any problem no matter how large.

“I trust he has behaved himself after the last incident” Genji politely inquired as he walked alongside the cowboy towards the largest barn on McCree’s farm.

McCree chuckled, “Yeah, think the poor thing needed a little more attention, I‘ve been careful to ensure he gets it from now on.” The cyborg had no doubt he did as he saw the dark look that entered the older man’s eyes at the mention of Hanzo’s attempted escape. Genji had remembered the letter he had received, asking for a slight change within their agreed rules for Hanzo’s training. Ever since, he had been curious to discover just what his older brother had received as his punishment.

McCree stopped and held the door for him as they entered the multi-stalled complex, a brief respite from the jangling of spurs that had accompanied them throughout their stroll. Genji was pleased to see that this barn was just as clean and tidy as the rest of the place, no doubt the cowboy took as much pride in his farm as he did his stock. Genji’s excitement just kept increasing as they continued to the very back of the room, to the furthest stall that he knew held just who he came to see. 

As the door swung open Genji couldn’t help the small, distorted gasp that escaped his mouth. The sight that greeted him was nothing short of beautiful. The changes had been gradual in previous months, the gunslinger focusing more on the mental than the physical. Yet, since the cyborg had last seen his brother, McCree had made the most of the amendment to their contract. The permanent changes made to Hanzo’s body were nothing short of breath-taking. While once there had been a hard, sculpted torso moulded through years of training, there was now a thick layer of fat covered in dark brown splotches as it drooped down to the straw. He was presenting himself on all fours, the cybernetic tail surgically attached to his spine and brain automatically rising to show his loosely gaped and overused hole.

McCree clicked in a disapproving manner, “No, not yet honey. Got someone who wants ta see all of ya first.”

Hanzo seemed to understand and as he turned, Genji was greeted with the absolute gorgeous sight of his Anija’s monstrous breasts and engorged nipples, dripping with fresh milk. They looked almost painful, the chaffing of the un-milked tits no doubt causing him a considerable amount of pain. McCree leaned into Genji’s ear, a smug look on his face as he saw how the cyborg was struggling to pick his jaw up from the floor. 

“Thought you might like to milk him today”

It took the younger man a second to absorb what his friend had said, but when he did, he couldn’t stop himself from dropping to his knees below his brother, the cow giving him an absent little ‘moo’ as his glazed over eyes looked upon the man who seemed to be a stranger. The cow had long since forgotten about this man, his life, his identity. He remembered his master though and quickly gave him a look to ensure he was doing the right thing, only to relax when he received a nod in response.

Genji promptly removed his mask, unable to contain his want and began to lovingly suckle the warm milk from his brother’s teats, taking his time while also making sure to lick up any of the milk that fell from his mouth. He caressed the cow as he did it, rubbing his hands from the swollen tits to his slightly straw-like black hair (Genji couldn’t help but think that his Anija would never have let his hair get to this state but, then again, cows didn’t exactly use conditioner). As he stroked and sucked, Hanzo began to make breathy little ‘moo’s in response, canting his hips in the air, trying to bring this stranger’s attention to his empty hole. 

Usually his master made sure to keep him full at all times, if it wasn’t his dick or a toy, it was the massive cocks of the bulls that were put in his field with him (he often thought he saw looks of envy on the other cows faces as they were put in a field away from the studs that fucked him day in and day out - only he was lucky enough to receive all he needed from the handsome bulls). He thought that it was because he was different, his master often said he was special. He somewhat believed that claim, from what he saw he was smaller than the other cows and he had his teats on his chest while the others had them near their legs. He didn’t exactly know why that was but if it meant he kept being treated so nicely, he was happy.

While Genji continued taking his time with Hanzo, he did start to bring his patting further down with each downstroke until eventually he was almost to his brother’s ass. It was only when Genji encountered a rough patch that he stopped and looked up from his ministrations (an indignant ‘moo’ was the cow’s response). There, on Hanzo’s left flank, was a very clear symbol that appeared to have been burned into his skin.

“Do ya like it?” McCree looked intently for Genji’s response and he was not disappointed. 

“It’s perfect” were the breathy words that came out of the cyborg’s mouth as he rubbed the Overwatch mark that scarred his brother. He had been a fool to reject Genji’s offer and yet, maybe this was what needed to happen. Hanzo needed to find his own path and it looks like that path led him to his current state, ‘mooing’ contentedly as his brother slowly forced his fingers into his sloppy wet hole getting him nice and ready for an evening of reunion.

**Author's Note:**

> So, might continue this if there is interest but if not, hope you enjoyed and comment or kudos if you want. It would make my day <3 thanks!


End file.
